The present disclosure relates to mobile communications and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for providing updates of database information to mobile communications devices. It is typical for mobile communications devices, such as, for example, cellular telephones, to maintain a database of information on the device itself. This database typically includes contact names and associated telephone numbers, as entered by the user.
Unfortunately, it is difficult to enter database information into a typical cellular telephone because the keypad is not well suited for text entry. In addition, it is difficult for businesses or families with several telephones to keep multiple databases synchronized for all telephones.
Some approaches may allow a user to keep a database on a personal computer (“PC”), for example, and then to download the database to a telephone having a universal serial bus (“USB”) and/or a parallel port connection. Although this may simplify data entry, it does not solve the problem of keeping multiple telephone databases synchronized since the database still has to be downloaded manually and individually to each telephone. In addition, this is not a convenient solution for companies with user telephones located remotely, such as throughout the nation, for example.